The present invention generally relates to alerts and ringtones for an electronic device, such as cell phone or other mobile device.
Many electronic devices utilize auditory alerts to alert users to various events that may be of interest to them. Traditionally, this has included cell phone ring tones, but this also includes text alerts, weather alerts, calendar events, and other alerts, messages, and warnings.
In some environments, however, ambient noise can make hearing these auditory alerts difficult. For example, hospitals and other healthcare environments can be full of ambient noise, where multiple electronic devices such as cell phones, desk phones, wall phones, monitors, and other devices may be constantly ringing, beeping, and buzzing.
Needs exist for improvement in auditory alerts. These, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.